rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 66
Korrinoth 1, after “rescuing” Renn, Cecily, and Julien from the Children of Similus and the attack on Izora by the Null Solution. It occurred during session 29. Transcript Lei: lei awakens in the dimension room, rather early now that her body is accustomed to it. she lays in bed for a long while, clad in xelbari-print pjs, thinking about what transpired the previous day. cecily in particular enters her mind, and suddenly her chest hurts. so much. a type of pain she’s never felt before. shakily she climbs out of bed and gets dressed, and then heads for the door. she’s not ready for this, but she never will be. she grabs the knob and proceeds to head back into the burnett estate. Teer: Teer nods at her as she comes out, and whispers, "Good morning." Lei: lei surveys the room to see who all is present and who is still asleep. she nods to teer with a light smile and whispers, “good morning.” she message cantrips to him, with her mouth very much obscured, “how are you faring?” Ephemera: To Teer because she has no other options, "It will likely be easier to just leave the room." Veggrek: Veggrek is asleep. He had a late night. Teer: Teer silently agrees with Ephy, and responds to Lei, "I am fine, but let's talk out there." He inclines his head to the door. Lei: lei glances toward cecily, who i can only imagine is slumbering peacefully and lightly snoring. she walks over to her quietly and carefully adjusts her blankets so she’s tucked in better. lei wears a smile, with hints of pain, as she looks at her sleeping friend. and then follows teer and ephy out of the room Teer: Teer shuts the door gently. "How did you sleep?" Lei: “well. how was your night?” she looks at ephy “Looks like you had more than just akaros to keep you company.” Ephemera: To Teer, "Heck yeah you did." Teer: Teer has positioned Ephy so that Lei can have a hand on her if she wishes. "It was good. Ephemera doesn't sleep, so I suggested perhaps the three of us could wait out the night together." He looks at Lei properly. "Speaking of, was there a reason Xelbari was in your room last night?" Lei: lei gets a grip on the halberd. “i hope that made it much more enjoyable for you.” Ephemera: "It was pleasant, thank you." Lei: lei raises an eyebrow “xelbari was in my room last night?” Teer: Teer doesn't say anything and stares Lei down. Lei: lei smiles at teer “do you suppose izora and the others would be awake now?” Ephemera: "It is possible. We can't know how late they stayed up." Veggrek: Veggrek staggers out of the bedroom, eyes wide, hair frazzled. I’m sorry!” He whispers urgently. ''“What time is it, I fell asleep— Oh, good morning, Lei.” Lei: “good morning, veggrek.” ''she nods to him Teer: "It's early. You are fine, Veggrek." "What are the plans for today?" Veggrek: “I believe I have work to do.” Lei: “i....think we should discuss some things regarding the secret society, and then if no one has anything else, maybe proceeding with the plan to make money would be a good thing.” “since we’re still waiting to hear back from belxari about the edge.” Ephemera: "We found some potential job options that we might be able to accomplish before going to the Edge." Lei: “and.....if i may, i would like to—spend some time with cecily today.” her smile falters, barely, only for the briefest of seconds Ephemera: "So we can... reconvene and discuss the list of assassins after us, as well as decide if any of those jobs sound like we-- ah, well. Nevermind on the job options then." Veggrek: Veggrek tentatively puts his hand on Lei’s arm. Lei: shakes her head “i dont...need long with her. i dont want to hold up the plan.” lei acknowledges veggrek by glancing his way with a smile Veggrek: How genuine is it? Fuck it. Veggrek takes the smile at face value and his heart lights up. “I think... I think it’s important to keep sight of what you’re fighting for.” Lei: “we’d already agreed to earn money, so i don’t think another vote on that is necessary. what job options did you come across?” asks the question looking at the halberd Teer: "Hm. One job request was to delve some nearby ruins for an artifact." "There was another one dealing with potential ghost sightings on the road." Lei: lei laughs softly “both of those sound fun.” Veggrek: “Oh! That reminds me. Maybe while Lei and Cecily are talking, could you spar me? I want to see if I’m up to fighting shape.” Lei: “what is the time investment and the payout for—“ Veggrek: “Or, you know, whether it would be better to stay here for the time being...” Ephemera: I have no idea who has a hand on the halberd at this point. "There was another job that I think we should look into. It will require first talking with Kiono, though." Teer: "I would enjoy a good spar, Veggrek." Veggrek: “I can always just tag along and, you know, hide in the bushes or somewhere and pelt people with arrows and suchlike, but I can stay here too, whatever’s better for everyone...” Teer: "I have no idea what the time investment would be, but there would be probably at least a days travel. Both jobs pay in the range of 1000 to 1500 gold if I recall." Lei: to the halberd “any of these would require talking to kiono, assuming she’s coming with us. what is this job?” Ephemera: to the group "There is a job involving a black dragon. The location of it indicates that it is perhaps the one we fought on the airship. It is near one of the ritual sites. If Kiono is able and ready to seal another site, that might be an option, though likely one for after we've gone to the Edge." "Two tasks in the same area." Lei: nods “we...dont know what we’re doing with the ritual sites yet. i agree that we should wait. plus, fighting a dragon......” Ephemera: "We weren't at full strength when we fought it, and we were at quite a disadvantage because we.... I'' forgot to mention it ahead of time. If we went in prepared, I think we would stand a chance." Veggrek: “It’s a dragon.” Lei: “there’s veggrek to consider.” Veggrek: “Beg pardon?” Teer: "...Well... If we succeed, it's 5000 gold. That will fund Veggrek's operation." Lei: “your lost paladin powers, i mean.” Veggrek: “I don’t recall if they did much last time...” “If— if you all think you can handle it and you’d like to take me along, I’ll do what I’m asked.” Lei: ''shakes her head “im willing to consider it potentially, after the edge. maybe. but for now, i’d rather take on a different job. are there any others you came across, or are those all of the options?” Veggrek: “...Wait, Teer, that robe you gave me. Do you remember? The dogs came out of it?” Teer: "Those are all of the options that pay well. We fought giants rats yesterday for... 10 gold." "Yes?" Veggrek: “Every little bit helps. Um— I could be wrong, but let me just—“ Teer: "Veggrek what are you about to do -" Veggrek: Veggrek sneaks back into the bedroom. He emerges with the Robe of Useful Items and turns it to display the twin coffer-shaped patches. Teer: "I... you will have to explain to me what those do." Lei: while veggrek is going about that, lei mutters to herself, ‘so 1000 gold is worth that much.’ Veggrek: “I think they’re money.” Teer: "Okay." Teer stares expectantly. "Should we.... open them?" Veggrek: Veggrek tears off one of the patches and tries very hard not to let the resulting wooden trunk land too loudly on the floor. Teer: "Ah. Excellent." Veggrek: He starts counting the coins. Teer: "Oh dear." Teer stoops down to help. Lei: lei also assists Ephemera: Epherma cannot help, so she watches. Teer: Starwipe, the coins are counted. "Alright, so if it's 500 gp for one patch, then that's 1000 gp. That's halfway there." "Taking any of the adventurer's league jobs should give us enough, then." Lei: “so. artifact in ruins or ghost sighting?” soft smile Ephemera: "The artifact seems simpler..." "We don't really have a way to deal with ghosts." Lei: “which one is closer?” Teer: "Hm. Indeed." "Ah...." Ephemera: "The ghosts were a day's walk." Teer: "The artifact is... within a'' distance." Lei: “what does that mean?” Ephemera: "Worst case scenario, we miss the first window to go to the Edge and have to wait for the next one." "Well, worst case is everyone dies, but that's– nevermind." Teer: "Ah ha!" ''Teer pulls up the picture he took with the iPad. He looks up. "Anyway, I believe Belxari could just teleport us to the Edge from wherever we are at the time, correct?" "Even if the journey takes longer than expected." Ephemera: "That seems likely. She might even be willing to return us directly to Wolis if we've completed our task already." Lei: “i’m certain. i just want to know the timespan. a 2-day quest is considerably different than a 2-week task. i dont...know how long these types of jobs take.” Ephemera: "Ah, we were looking at the ones nearby." Lei: “ah. okay.” Teer: "Indeed." Tap, tap. Lei: “i think....the artifact job seems more interesting to me, at just a glance, without any other information.” Veggrek: “I’d like to see if we can’t put a restless spirit at ease...” Teer: "How does one ease restless spirits?" Ephemera: "The last one we put to rest, ah, exploded when it tried to... eat my memories." Teer: "Ah. Hm. That explains what happened there, I suppose." Ephemera: "Yes, I suppose it was sort of... overloaded." Veggrek: “Well, sometimes ghosts have unfinished business in the world of the living.” Teer: "Hm... you know what, that would be a good thing to do. And it seems like its troubling more people than a request for an artifact." Lei: “do we have the means to do it?” Veggrek: “I don’t think we know that yet.” Lei: “without exploding it, i mean. assuming that’s not an okay way to go about it?” Ephemera: "It is possible there is something simple enough to remove from the area that will allow them to rest in peace. Apparently there was a fire there before the ghosts began appearing. I assume the two are connected." Lei: shrugs “i suppose we should wait for the others and then take a vote on this.” Teer: "If they don't want to be eased, then I think we will probably have to be prepared to fight ghosts, though." Lei: “if i may divert the topic a bit......” Ephemera: Waits for the topic to be diverted. Lei: “ephemera, if you could fill in the others on this later, it would be appreciated.” “the assassin from last night. their name is Everyone’s Twin. their job is to take out those who risk exposing the Children of Similus—the changeling secret society.” “they are especially dangerous because unlike me, they can convincingly take on others’ forms.” “it probably would do little to help were any of us actually targeted, but i think we should have a sort of....secret code amongst the group, so if we need to, we can determine if we’re really talking to the real person.” Ephemera: "That is a good idea. We should do that." Trer: "What do dragons like?" Lei: lei smiles softly, then signs her response to teer “how about this for a secret code?” Ephemera: "....are you going to suggest something, or was that the example you were providing?" Lei: “ah, that was the suggestion.” signs it again, then says, “bacon.” “dragons like bacon.” Ephemera: "I see. That seems reasonable to me." Lei: “time to put it to practice. teer, what do dragons like?” she unconsciously signs what she is asking Teer: Teer does his best to copy the motion for bacon. Lei: lei’s smile widens “excellent. veggrek, you try. what do dragons like?” Veggrek: “How do we know none of us are them right now?” Lei: laughs softly “we don’t.” “so, what do dragons like?” Teer: Teer tilts his head. "I believe they'd have had trouble turning into a warforged, a goblin, or a living halberd." Veggrek: “You reckon?” Veggrek squints at Lei. Teer: "And she was the one who told us." Lei: “haha, a goblin is possible but unlikely, but a halberd is definitely out of the picture. i think i could turn into a semi-convincing warforged, perhaps, if i tried?” thinks on that Ephemera: "I've just had the best idea in the history of ideas." Teer: "That's quite impressive, because I believe you've actually been there for the history of ideas." Ephemera: "Indeed. That's how you know this one is really good. And the fact that I prefaced it with 'this is the best idea'." Teer: Teer takes his mask off and waves it if just to prove that yes, it is him, a robot, and not a very convincing changeling in his clothes. Veggrek: “If I were going to assassinate someone, and I was a shapeshifter, I’d head them off by warning them about myself so’s that my disguise wouldn’t know the password— oh?” Ephemera: "We should convince the Children of Similus that Kitano knows about them and intends to do them harm. Then your assassin and Kiono's assassin would fight each other. We'd be left with just one assassin." "Or maybe we'd be lucky and they'd kill each other." Lei: chuckles quietly Ephemera: She sounds more amused by the idea than like she actually thinks it would work. Lei: “veggrek, what if i told you something inconsequential only the real renn would know?” “like, the time you asked stuart about the color of my underwear.” Veggrek: “Because you ordered me to.” “I just want to make that clear.” Lei: “yes.” laughs a little “convincing enough for you?” Ephemera: To Teer, "What." Veggrek: “I suppose so.” Lei: “so then, what do dragons like? try it out.” Veggrek: Veggrek attempts to mimic the sign. “Bacon?” Lei: lei gives him a smile “perfect.” Veggrek: Veggrek beams back. Teer: To Ephy. "I haven't the faintest clue. Lei: to the group, “if you have any questions about the secret society, feel free to ask. i’m still wrapping my head around the entire situation, so i’m not certain what else to do about it yet.” Ephemera: "Our goal right now is just to convince them we know nothing about them, correct?" Lei: “if you have to convince them, it’s probably already too late.” Teer: "I think that we should proceed as normal. We are going to be on the move anyway, and our rings should protect us from any attempts to find us while we're not in Wolis." Ephemera: ".....what I meant was that we have to simply act as though we don't know they exist. It is... probably too late as it is." Lei: “the Children of Similus extend beyond wolis. i...don’t entirely know how much we communicate and work with the other cities, though.” Ephemera: "Then it indeed sounds like the plan is to continue as normal." Lei: nods solemnly Ephemera: "...of course, our normal involves attempting to evade another assassin, so... Hm. I would shrug now if I could." Veggrek: “Do you ever wonder if we’re the bad guys?” Teer: "It will... be alright, Lei. We may have a lot of enemies, but, we also have a lot of people on our side. Resourc- what?" Veggrek: “And that’s why people keep trying to kill us?” “Ah— sorry, Teer.” Teer: "What would we be doing to be the vill- I mean. We are. Were hastening the end of the world. That wasn't our decision though, it was Meyrin's fault." Ephemera: "If we are the bad guys, then the world needs some severe recalibration," Ephemera says, like 98% certain she believes herself. Veggrek: “Well, it is in the process of ending.” Lei: “i dont particularly care if i’m the ‘bad guy’ or not.” Veggrek: “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to get us in the philosophical weeds. Now what?” Teer: "We.... eat breakfast. Wait to confer with Kiono, Concludion, and Izora." Lei: nods, though there is no way in heck she is getting any food down Veggrek: “And it’s going to be okay.” Teer: "Yes." Ephemera: To Teer, "Hey, Teer... '''Are' we the bad guys? I punched a woman in the face because I decided she was wrong about something." "...''and I'm really hoping she's at breakfast..." Teer: Teer is in the process of walking down with everyone, probably. He doesn't respond immediately, giving it some thought. Lei: lei follows everyone down quietly Teer: "I don't.... think we are. We are doing what we think is good. Or just. We are trying to protect the planet." "But... up until last week, I thought that the people who created me were the good guys." "So I don't know what I don't know I'm wrong about." Ephemera: "...Varren also thinks what he is doing is.. ultimately good." "Or at least for the good of the world." "Kiono's clan thinks they're doing what is good for the world." Teer: "Some things can be good for some people, but not others. I guess." Teer is also speaking to Ephy, sorry Veg Ily. Then again. Veggrek: “I guess. Maybe... maybe the only people you can trust to save the world are the ones that don’t want to.” “But, well. Maybe it’s more like we’re riding on Ephemera and Belxari’s coattails.” Teer: Teer glances down at Veggrek as he walks. "Maybe there's no such thing as good. Just the things people want and the things that they believe." Veggrek: “Maybe.” Teer: "Right now, I believe in Ephemera." Veggrek: “Wonderful. Me, too.” Ephemera: Ephemera doesn't say anything for a while. Eventually she says in a soft voice, "Thanks, guys." Veggrek: “Mmhm.” Teer: Teer sits down at the breakfast table, and is immediately not sure what to do with his friend who is a giant polearm. He looks around to see if Kiono has come down yet. Lei: lei sits down quietly at the table, probably next to teer depending on if anyone else is there Veggrek: Veggrek eats an egg with his hands. Teer: "Superb you funky little goblin," Teer says in elvish. Lei: lei laughs quietly Veggrek: Veggrek flashes a smile up at his party-mates. His ears lift. He pours syrup onto his plate and rolls a hard-boiled egg in it. Teer: Teer slides some food for Akaros into his pockets, aware that Akaros is material enough to reach for it whenever he wants. His mind briefly flashes back again with a panic to the colossal dragon he met last night, but he dismisses it. Veggrek: “Who wants to throw cereal at me? I’ll catch it in my mouth.” Teer: Teer picks up a cheerio and tosses it at Veg. Veggrek: Veggrek snaps it out of the air with his teeth and is mostly proud of himself. Gloom: and Izora are Around, but not Present. They've elected to continue researching leylines and such. Concludion is Resting. Veggrek: Veggrek eats breakfast wrong to the delight of all. Teer: Teer waits until at least some food has ended up in Veggrek and Lei's stomachs before suggesting they go find the others. Category:OOS